


Don't Forget

by Kasukabe12



Category: Don't hug me I'm scared - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry is being blunt as possible, Paige is angry, Shrignold is not amused, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasukabe12/pseuds/Kasukabe12
Summary: This is where Tony forgets is and paige's wedding anniversary





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took some time to post cause my tablet wanted to to other tabs that have open on my tablet and thought it be funny to close on them and do something stupid so yea enjoy

Today was a very special day for her. This wasn't just any other day oh no. Today was June 1st and it held a major importance to her. So like any other happy person she planned the event the night before well more like a week ahead she wanted it to be special. Not just for her but for him as well and the three roommates knew because she told them a week prior and they knew that they would somewhat would the day to themselves. That is if a central someone remembered the very important date. And since he was a stickler of keeping track of time she assumed that the had remembered but unfortunately for them all he had forgotten. That very morning of June first she went off schedule by waking up before any of them to get ready for the very special day. Later Tony woke up to see his darling in the kitchen cooking. It shocked him quite a bit. Not because she was cooking it was because she woke up before him and she never did that. So like a forgetful husband he was the said he had a rather important thing to do. And like a happy wife she was she assumed he remembered that date it was. And with that he had left the house Shrignold later showed up and had asked what she had planned for this wonderful day for he was the one who married them. He was more than excited to do so.

"So, Paige, dear what do you have planned for this oh so wonderful day" the baby pigeon asked  
"I figured we do something creative for and him" she started out saying she knew what would be creative and not well as Tony puts it time consuming "I figured we could make a new clock both old and new" she said this shocked Shrignold very much.  
"Wow, Paige that's very impressive" he said in a shocked tone. The oldest of the three roommates Harry who just happen to over hear her plans and was surprised as well.  
"That very interesting, Paige" he said with an impressed tone "I'm sure he would love to do such thing, that's if he remembered what today was" Harry said.  
Harry had suspected that Tony forgot about what day it was. For this was their first anniversary of marriage.  
"Oh I'm sure he remembers, he said he had something planned for today" she assured herself.  
Well she wasn't wrong he did had something planned.

\---

Tony had told his wife he had plans that day. Did it involved their marriage? No, it did not. It did not involved their special reunion together as husband and wife. He had planned to go to their friends house of fix a grand father clock that she found and said that he could keep if he could it. She didn't like loud noise going off ever hour on the hour. So he planned the day their. The first thing he notice was that her house was clean as it would be. Well cleaner than it normally was it I him at less. Everything was where it supposed to be and heck he could see the floor for once. Like every blue moon. It wasn't everyday that cleaned house. Just whenever she felt like to clean it. The other thing he notice was her clothing. It wasn't blue jeans, short sleeves and a black with black faux on its collar of the jacket. No it was a galaxy pattern stockings black mid high boot, a pink shirt that said "Ha ha ha no" , long gloves as well it wasn't usual attire it was something different.  
"Tony you're here, I didn't you to show up today" she said in shock.  
"Why wouldn't I show up" he said starting off truly forgetting what day it was "That clock isn't going to repair it self" he said heading to her office "So Jess you ready to fix that clock" he asked with enthusiasm. Jess just sighed in disappointment knowing full well what day it was and that the fact that he had forgotten it.  
Hours had passed and it was near midnight fixing the clock. To be precise it 11:35:42.  
"Tony, don't you have something you need to remember" Jess asked in hopes it would trigger something.  
"Ah, yes thank you for helping me fix this old clock" he started "I'll pick it up in the morning" and with that he left.  
Jess bashed her head in her desk and muttered "He dead" 

\---

Some time has passed and was well past midnight and Paige wasn't to happy that her darling had forgotten like Harry had suspected and upon instinct took the other two out of the house with him in case he was right and unknown to him he was right. Tony had very much forgotten. Paige was passed off.  
The moment he had walked through the door he was attacked by a flying plate she had thrown at him  
"The duck is the wrong with you" he had shouted at her still knowing what day it was.  
"Why you I, just" She said then screaming in frustration and went to her room and slammed the door closed.  
Shrignold tsked at Tony for forgetting what day it was.  
"Really Tony of all people you choose today to forget" he said then leaving.  
"What in blazes is going on, what did I forget that's so bloody important" he asked to no one and went to his office that was in the basement. He looked at his calender and noticed that June first was circled in red and it said Don't Forget. He then deadpan, and smack his head on his desk.  
"Shit I forgotten about our wedding anniversary" he said knowing full well that he was never going to the end of it from Shrignold, Jess, Harry and his wife but mostly from Shrignold. In fact mainly from Shrignold.  
That morning Paige had ignored him. She didn't poison his coffee, didn't start the usual fight like always, she just flat out ignored him and had her breakfast in her room. Harry walked in the kitchen along with Manny and Robin just as Paige was leaving the kitchen.  
"Good morning, boys" she said with a smile lion her face.  
"So, I take it you remembered yours and hers anniversary he very last minute" Harry asked bluntly.  
"Yes don't know what to do" Tony said with his face in his hands.  
"You can ask Shrignold" Manny had suggested  
"WHAT" Tony shouted  
"He said ask Jess" Robin quickly butted in not wanting to see his ears bleeding again.  
"Fine, I'll ask Jess" he said in an annoyed tone. "I'll talk to he tomorrow" he added.  
The entire day Paige did nothing but ignore him, she talk to him, didn't look at him, didn't fight him, or even poison his food she did nothing but ignore this went on all day day and he was felling a bit guilty for forgetting their anniversary luckily for him her birthday was a few days away and he thought that if he makes it the best birthday ever she would forgive t would be a mixture of a Happy Birthday and their belated anniversary and he would have to plan it soon like real soon. Because when she ignores him it usually like days sometimes weeks. He knew what he had to do and her birthday would be a redemption he needed to make it up to her a for forgetting their anniversary.  
"I swear I'm going to make the best birthday she will ever have her land you three are going to help me with the preparations of this party otherwise you'll be the decorations of said party got it" Tony said in a firm tone all three of them nodded not wanting to killed just for some party.

**Author's Note:**

> If enjoy this click the kudos want more like this wait to read the next chapter to see what Tony has planned four her birthday


End file.
